familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fremont County, Idaho
Fremont County is a county located in the U.S. state of Idaho. The county was established in 1893, and was named for the explorer John C. Frémont.Idaho.gov - Fremont County - accessed 2009-05-31 As of the 2010 census the county had a population of 13,242. The county seat and largest city is St. Anthony. Fremont County is part of the Rexburg, Idaho Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.48%) is land and (or 1.52%) is water. The southern part of the county cover the northeast tip of the Snake River Basin, with the mountains of the continental divide forming its northern boundary. Montana lies to the north, and Wyoming to the east. A portion of Yellowstone National Park reaches into the county. National protected areas * Caribou-Targhee National Forest (part) * Yellowstone National Park (part) Highways * - US 20 * - SH-47 * - SH-87 Historical places The Fremont County Courthouse in St. Anthony is on the National Register of Historic Places. Adjacent Counties * Clark County - west * Jefferson County - southwest * Madison County - south * Teton County - south * Teton County, Wyoming - east * Gallatin County, Montana - north * Madison County, Montana - north * Beaverhead County, Montana - northwest Fremont County is one of the few US counties to border two counties of the same name in different states. Fremont County borders two such pairs of counties-- Madison County, Idaho and Madison County, Montana and Teton County, Idaho and Teton County, Wyoming. Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 11,819 people, 3,885 households, and 3,030 families residing in the county. The population density was 6 people per square mile (2/km²). There were 6,890 housing units at an average density of 4 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 91.41% White, 0.16% Black or African American, 0.51% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 5.94% from other races, and 1.56% from two or more races. 10.62% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 25.1% were of English, 15.1% German and 14.8% American ancestry according to Census 2000. Those citing "American" ancestry in Fremont County are of overwhelmingly English extraction, however most English Americans identify simply as having American ancestry because their roots have been in North America for so long, in some cases since the 1600s. Sharing the Dream: White Males in a Multicultural America By Dominic J. Pulera.Reynolds Farley, 'The New Census Question about Ancestry: What Did It Tell Us?', Demography, Vol. 28, No. 3 (August 1991), pp. 414, 421.Stanley Lieberson and Lawrence Santi, 'The Use of Nativity Data to Estimate Ethnic Characteristics and Patterns', Social Science Research, Vol. 14, No. 1 (1985), pp. 44-6.Stanley Lieberson and Mary C. Waters, 'Ethnic Groups in Flux: The Changing Ethnic Responses of American Whites', Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science, Vol. 487, No. 79 (September 1986), pp. 82-86. There were 3,885 households out of which 39.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.90% were married couples living together, 6.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.00% were non-families. 19.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.96 and the average family size was 3.43. In the county the population was spread out with 33.10% under the age of 18, 9.30% from 18 to 24, 24.70% from 25 to 44, 20.40% from 45 to 64, and 12.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 105.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 105.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,424, and the median income for a family was $36,715. Males had a median income of $26,490 versus $19,670 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,965. About 10.30% of families and 14.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.40% of those under age 18 and 13.60% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Ashton *Drummond *Island Park *Newdale *Parker *St. Anthony *Teton *Warm River Unincorporated communities *Big Springs *Chester *Lake *Macks Inn *Squirrel *Wilford Government and infrastructure The Idaho Department of Correction operates the St. Anthony Work Camp in St. Anthony. "Locations." Idaho Department of Correction. Retrieved on June 4, 2011. "St. Anthony Work Camp (SAWC) 125 N. 8th West St. Anthony ID 83445 ""St. Anthony city, Idaho." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on June 3, 2011. Notable natives and residents * Bill Aken, (aka Zane Ashton) Musician's Hall of Fame Guitarist (Inducted in 2007) and founding member of the renowned studio group "The Wrecking Crew" who were the musicians on hundreds of rock and roll hit records in the 1960's through the 1980's. * Earl W. Bascom, rodeo champion, cowboy artist, inventor, movie actor, National Rodeo Hall of Fame inductee, "father of modern rodeo", worked for the Flying U Ranch of St. Anthony * Brad Harris, television and movie actor * Sherman P. Lloyd, Utah State Senator and Member of the United States House of Representatives from Utah * J.C. "Doc" Sorensen, veterinarian, rancher, rodeo producer and stock contractor, National Rodeo Hall of Fame inductee See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Fremont County, Idaho References External links *County website *Fremont County Joint School District 215 Category:Counties of Idaho Category:Fremont County, Idaho Category:Settlements established in 1893 Category:Rexburg, Idaho micropolitan area Category:1893 establishments in Idaho